


Wild

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon Journey, Snow, Support, Train Station, Uncertainty, Weather, Wild Area, Wilderness, galar region, human pokemon friendships, naming, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: The only land kings could not conquer was the Wild Area
Kudos: 17





	Wild

An hour had passed since the train stopped at the Wild Area station. The wooloo loitering the tracks were long gone but a new unforeseen circumstance presented itself. A snowstorm and according to the announcement over the intercom, a good deal of snow that needed to be cleared. Much to Gloria’s surprise, the other passengers didn’t make a fuss about the delay. Those waiting for the train to get back up and running made themselves comfortable in the waiting area or by the cafe. The rest who were in a rush to get to Motostoke crowded by the station door with their phones out to hail a Flying Taxi.

Gloria rummaged through her bag and pulled out her winter coat. About two hours ago when she and Hop departed from Wedgehurst, she was surprised to find that along with the camping gear, hygiene necessities, and an extra change of clothes her mother also packed her winter coat, a pair of wooloo wool socks, gloves, earmuffs, and a scarf. Gloria couldn’t help but laugh. _It’s summer mum._ She said. _You’ll never know in the Wild_ her mother told her.

Gloria was doing the buttons on her coat when she felt a tap by her boot. She looked down to see her pokemon standing before her. Her grookey Bonzo, rookidee Bluewing, yamper Biscuit, wooloo Fleecie and her newest pokemon an eevee who had been given to her by two breeders in the station. 

“Hullo guys. Done playing?” She asked.

A chorus of chirps filled the area. Bonzo climbed up on her shoulder. Bluewing fluttered by her ear. Biscuit and Fleecie nuzzled up against her leg, and the eevee jumped into her arms. Gloria laughed. 

“Aww. I missed you too— Bonzo!” Gloria jumped up as he reached out for the coat’s top button. He fastened it through the hole and scampered back to his resting place on Gloria’s shoulder.

“Thank you Bonzo!” She raised an arm up to pat his cheek. He squealed with delight.

“Let’s go look outside.”

They gathered by the window on the far side of the station. Bluewing landed on her other shoulder. Biscuit jumped up and placed his paws on the wall. Fleecie and the eevee tilted their heads up and Bonzo placed a paw over his eyes and leaned forward. 

“There it is, the Wild Area.”

The snow lightened up. The trees, still bearing their leaves, glistened with frost. Sparse and spread far apart, they gave way to the rolling hills in the far off distance. The river snaked around them to carry water towards Axwell lake. Gloria looked on in wonder. 

“It’s _huge.”_

The Wild. The only land kings could not conquer. A land of mystery and magic. Of exile and lawlessness. Danger and death. Where the rivers once flowed with the blood of battles past. Its banks where sorcerers bargained with deities for power beyond their means. The hills marked with the ruins of abandoned houses and castles and its skeletons buried underneath. Forests filled of the ghosts of travelers gone astray or victim of a brutal fate. Where the shadows of beasts that were neither pokemon nor animal lay in wait to make their kill. To where thieves and murderers flew the coop. Stories and superstitions. Histories and fact. All jumbled about in Gloria’s head. 

Yet, Gloria remembered the Wild was also a place of beauty. A land preserved and protected by human will. The muse, a flicker of inspiration for writers and artists throughout the centuries who gazed upon the landscape with a pen or brush in hand. Of grand adventure where heroes triumphed despite the odds, and trainers and explorers scouted out for pokemon. Acceptance for those outcasted by society who formed a community where they could live in peace. A land of plenty for the hunters, gatherers, and fishermen of old who ventured out to bring back their next meal. Full of resources for the builders and woodsmen who hauled wood and stone. Precious metals and jewels. And that blessed pokemon and their trainers with the ability to dynamax from the energy that overflowed from dens guarded by fierce and giant pokemon. 

The eevee’s ears perked up. She climbed up on Gloria’s arms with a rapid wag of her tail that nearly knocked Bonzo and Bluewing aside. She cooed then turned back and excitedly swiped her paw against the window while squealing at her trainer and the other pokemon.

“Oh yeah, you only hatched a few weeks ago, you’ve never seen snow,” Gloria realized. “Come to think of it, you need a name girl.” 

She stepped back and crouched down to let the eevee, Bonzo, and Bluewing down. Fleecie and Biscuit hurried forward. Fleecie nestled her head against Gloria’s arms. Biscuit jumped up and licked Gloria’s face. With a laugh, she petted Fleecie and Biscuit then turned to address her team as a whole.

“What do you think we should name her guys?”

All at once her four other pokemon burst into a chorus of excited shouts. Bonzo waved his branch about. Bluewing fluttered his wings with a trill. Fleecie baahed and Biscuit barked with a wag of his tail. The eevee glanced over at each of the pokemon then paused as if going over their suggestions. She then shot an unsure look back up at Gloria. 

“It’s ok, we’ll get you one in time,” Gloria patted the eevee on the head. 

The eevee cooed again. Gloria gazed back at the window. An apprehensive expression crossed her face.

“I know Hop’s already long gone like the madman he is. I just hope he doesn’t get stranded out there.”

The other pokemon had become quiet. They got into a circle around Gloria and sat down.

“The snow’s not as bad like before. But still, can we really go through the Wild Area to get to Motostoke?”

Bonzo slid forward. He jumped up and down then gave Gloria a thumbs up. With a gleeful shout, he whipped out his branch and began to drum on the floor. The eevee, Biscuit, and Fleecie tapped their hooves and paws on the floor to match Bonzo’s. Bluewing spun around with a flap of his wings. The pokemon cried out in time to the rhythm, as if they were encouraging Gloria with a chant. Their voices grew louder, movements more in sync. And then, feeling her heart overflow with the love and support of her team, Gloria swore that their cries morphed into speech.

_Go Gloria! You can do it! Go Gloria!_

Gloria extended her arms out. Her pokemon rushed into her arms. With a laugh she pulled them in.

“You’re right! I _can_ do this even if I’m scared! I have _you_ by my side. We’re a team and we _stick_ together through thick and thin. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Gloria rose to her feet. She picked up her bag, then beckoned her pokemon to follow.

“Come on guys! Let’s get going! If we hurry now, we’ll reach Motostoke before sunset!”

The station doors swung wide open. Gloria and her team bolted out. The snow had stopped, but it was still bitterly cold outside. Gloria stopped to take a good look at the path ahead. Bluewing darted into the space between her scarf and shoulder and snuggled up against her. Bonzo leapt onto Fleecie’s back and they darted about before rolling around in the snow. The eevee and Biscuit chased each other before Biscuit dove underneath. She followed then rose back with a shake of her fur. She then curiously sniffed the snow and gazed up. The wind blew, making the tree branches shake. Snow droplets fell. Noticing that she was standing right underneath the tree, the eevee slid back to get a better look. A bit of snow got into her mouth. Surprised, she licked her lips. Her lips puckered up to let out a pleased _oooh_ noise. More snow fell and she stuck out her tongue to lap it up.

Gloria stepped forward. She hurried towards the eevee, overjoyed.

“Snowflake! That’ll be your name. _Snowflake!”_

She turned with a tilt of her head to look at Gloria. A snowflake fell on her nose. Her eyes gazed down at the snowflake, then back up a Gloria and she let out an excited squeal. She jumped about then raced towards the other pokemon. Bonzo clapped his hands. Bluewing chirped. Biscuit barked as loud as he could, and Fleecie tilted her head back to let out a loud _baaaaah._

Gloria laughed. She crouched down again and picked up Snowflake.

“Welcome to the team Snowflake,” she kissed her on the head. 

Gloria rose to her feet again.The valleys and hills stretched out before her. She stood as straight as the weight of her bag would allow and widened her stance. A hand gripped the bag’s strap and her gaze intensified.

“I’m ready,” she said out loud.

Her pokemon except for Bluewing who hovered by her shoulder crowded about her feet. Bonzo grabbed onto his branch as if it were a staff. Snowflake, Biscuit, and Fleecie slid their back paw or hoof back as if they were to take off into a sprint. A burst of energy rushed through Gloria. Her voice came out in a determined shout:

“Let’s go guys!”

Their shouts mingled and pierced through the frosty air. Gloria took a step, then another, before the wild beating of her heart urged her on into a run where she and pokemon headed off into the unknown, together.


End file.
